


LOVE SONNETS

by URAVITSY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sad, Smut, Sweet, Teenage Drama, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, teenage romance, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URAVITSY/pseuds/URAVITSY
Summary: ❝𝐒𝐇𝐄 𝐓𝐎𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐒 𝐌𝐄❞៸៸  𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐒𝐎𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐓𝐒 ៹  心情舒暢ʬʬ.elcome ⇢ haikyuu fans ⁾     ゛一罐蜂蜜   ᯭ  ˓˓ a kōtarō bokuto fic  ᩬ🧚♂️ ‹ fluff, nsfw ｡  08.10.2020  ꜜ⸼               ⸼              ⸼               ⸼𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘣𝘰𝘺៹゛𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬ongoing !© uravitsy
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐎𝐍𝐄

**❛ _RELYING ON YOU FOR_**  
**_HAPPINESS IS NOT WHAT I WANT_ ❜**


	2. 01 ❀ུ۪ not so invisible

  
  
  
**_BOKUTO HAD NO IDEA YOU EXISTED._** To be honest, no one really knew you existed. You were quiet and mainly kept to yourself, only saying something if someone spoke to you or asked a question, but then you'd go right back into being invisible.

Now _everyone_ knewBokuto. How could you not? He was loud and made friends quite easily. He was popular in the school and the classic cute boy that every female fell on their knees for. _He_ was popular and _you_ were not _._ So it was only natural that he didn't even know your name. You weren't one to care about having friends or being noticed, high school was just something you had to get through in order to see a brighter future for yourself. Everyone and everything were just obstacles in _your_ way.

You were trying to think ahead while everyone else wanted to think about the present, so getting along with your peers that had different mindsets was hard for you and you remained invisible to others.

Until now.

On a chilly September day, Bokuto noticedyou. 

You both shared English class together in the morning. He was still running on the drowsy morning energy— barely keeping up with the class since he found it painfully boring. Though as a heated debate about a poem started to pick up, he found it hard to take his usual morning nap in the back of the class and decided _for once,_ that he should pay attention to the girl who spoke so passionately.

And that minor decision was probably one of the best things he could have ever done.

You set the paper down after reading the words of the fourteen line poem for the fifth time, rolling your eyes as your classmate tries to use evidence against your claim, "It's a _love_ sonnet! Why is that so hard to understand?"

"It's clearly talking about death," The boy argues back, pointing to the paper angrily, " ' _compare thee to a cold grave, a shallow of a hole, with a blossoming heart'_ Its about some dead person!"

_"Or_ it's about heartbroken man." You place the flat of your palms on your desk, meeting the boys harsh glare, "Dead and love can go hand in hand. Just as death can be beautiful if you look at it in a different perspective."

"I completely disagree!" The boy stands up from his seat, now fuming with a desire to prove you wrong.

"Of course you do!" You retort, standing up from your own seat as well, "You're too damn simple minded to even understand such a complex thing!"

"Ms.(L/N)!"

The class goes silent as the teacher taps her ruler against the palm of her hand, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to give them their undivided attention. With a huff, you slowly sat back down in your seat with a flush on your cheeks from everyone staring at you. If you thought you could be invisible now then you were mistaken, everyone would now know you as the girl who couldn't control her temper during a class debate. _Just great_.

The bell rung right on time and in an instant the suffocating atmosphere became relaxed as students got up to leave for their next class.

You were too busy packing away your books to notice that Bokuto was staring at you with such a bright smile it'll make anyone's knees go weak. How hasn't he noticed you before? Just by the way you spoke and held your head up made you all the more alluring. There's was something about you that made him want to get to know you better, not to mention the ton of questions he had for you about poetry and new perspectives and all that.

But before he could even understand his initial thoughts of you, you were already walking out the class room to carry on about your day, leaving Bokuto in a state of awe and bewilderment.


	3. 02 ❀ུ۪ you need new members

  
  
  
  
  
  
**_"I SWEAR AKASSHI,"_** Bokuto was talking with his mouth full. The crumbs from the sandwich his best friend's mother made him flying everywhere. Akasshi grimaced when some bits of food hit it uniform collar, trying his best to listen to his friend why acting like he was interested in what he had to say. It was always something new with Bokuto and everyday it was like he got more energetic over something so trivial, "It was love at first sight."

Akasshi scoffs, "You're just now noticing her existence."

Bokuto shakes his head as he ignores what his friend said, waving his hand dismissively, "I want to get to know her more. Her passion for poetry is like my passion for volleyball! We're like basically the same."

"I don't think that's—"

"I just have to get her attention!"

The owl lover proclaimed, his fist held high with determination followed by Akasshi rolling his eyes with slight mutters of ' _you're going to embarrass yourself_ '

"But _how_ can I do that?" Bokuto pouts, "I don't even know her."

Akasshi turns the page to his textbook, "She's president of the poetry club. It's not hard to find her."

"Then that's it! I'll just join the club!"  
  
  


☆。*。☆。  
  
  


"I'm disbanding the club."

"What?! Ninki—!"

Ninki holds her hands up to stop you from saying anything else. Her smile mocking and eyes twinkling with mischief as she leaned against the classroom door, looking at you with fake pity, "I'm the club coordinator and what I say goes."

"The deadline isn't even here yet, I can get more members." You argue, holding your latest copy of Edgar Allen Poe close to your chest, "If you wouldn't _rush_ me then I—"

"(Y/N), sweetheart, the upperclassmen have graduated. Which only leaves you, and you know just _one_ person doesn't qualify to make a club." With an exaggerated sigh, Ninki walks further into the empty classroom, gliding her fingertips along the mahogany desk that was catching dust, "I'm trying to save you from the embarrassment and shame. So start picking up the pieces of your pride now because you won't find two new members in time."

"I promise you I will!"

The popular cheerleader only laughs at your statement, "This club room could be used for more important things than people writing about their feelings." Her nails tap along a desk in a rhythmic pattern that would make any boy fall in a trance, "But out of the kindness of my heart, I'll give you until the deadline."

"That's in two days," You set your book on a desk, dragging your hands down your face tiredly, "Can I get an extended deadline? Everything is so last minute, the flyers haven't even come in yet."

"Hmm," Ninki pretends to think about it, tapping her chin delicately before offering you a bright smile, "How about no?"

You had to fight the urge to throw the hard cover book that was within reach right at her damn head.

"Listen, you're cute, work your charm." She snaps her fingers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I don't care what you do but you have two days to do it. Or you can kiss this club bye-bye."

You sigh as you watched her leave the room, taking her suffocating tension with her. Now you had to think of a game plan, how the hell were you going to find new members when nobody even knows that your club exist? You didn't want to be that girl that _begged_ people to join but if you had to— _no_ , you weren't going to do that. People will join on their own free will within the next two days. You just had to put it out into the atmosphere and pray to the universe that it worked.

Maybe someone will have a sudden interest in learning about one of the greatest art forms in expressing yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"I SWEAR AKASSHI,"_** Bokuto was talking with his mouth full. The crumbs from the sandwich his best friend's mother made him flying everywhere. Akasshi grimaced when some bits of food hit it uniform collar, trying his best to listen to his friend why acting like he was interested in what he had to say. It was always something new with Bokuto and everyday it was like he got more energetic over something so trivial, "It was love at first sight."

Akasshi scoffs, "You're just now noticing her existence."

Bokuto shakes his head as he ignores what his friend said, waving his hand dismissively, "I want to get to know her more. Her passion for poetry is like my passion for volleyball! We're like basically the same."

"I don't think that's—"

"I just have to get her attention!"

The owl lover proclaimed, his fist held high with determination followed by Akasshi rolling his eyes with slight mutters of ' _you're going to embarrass yourself_ '

"But _how_ can I do that?" Bokuto pouts, "I don't even know her."

Akasshi turns the page to his textbook, "She's president of the poetry club. It's not hard to find her."

"Then that's it! I'll just join the club!"  
  
  


☆。*。☆。  
  
  


"I'm disbanding the club."

"What?! Ninki—!"

Ninki holds her hands up to stop you from saying anything else. Her smile mocking and eyes twinkling with mischief as she leaned against the classroom door, looking at you with fake pity, "I'm the club coordinator and what I say goes."

"The deadline isn't even here yet, I can get more members." You argue, holding your latest copy of Edgar Allen Poe close to your chest, "If you wouldn't _rush_ me then I—"

"(Y/N), sweetheart, the upperclassmen have graduated. Which only leaves you, and you know just _one_ person doesn't qualify to make a club." With an exaggerated sigh, Ninki walks further into the empty classroom, gliding her fingertips along the mahogany desk that was catching dust, "I'm trying to save you from the embarrassment and shame. So start picking up the pieces of your pride now because you won't find two new members in time."

"I promise you I will!"

The popular cheerleader only laughs at your statement, "This club room could be used for more important things than people writing about their feelings." Her nails tap along a desk in a rhythmic pattern that would make any boy fall in a trance, "But out of the kindness of my heart, I'll give you until the deadline."

"That's in two days," You set your book on a desk, dragging your hands down your face tiredly, "Can I get an extended deadline? Everything is so last minute, the flyers haven't even come in yet."

"Hmm," Ninki pretends to think about it, tapping her chin delicately before offering you a bright smile, "How about no?"

You had to fight the urge to throw the hard cover book that was within reach right at her damn head.

"Listen, you're cute, work your charm." She snaps her fingers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I don't care what you do but you have two days to do it. Or you can kiss this club bye-bye."

You sigh as you watched her leave the room, taking her suffocating tension with her. Now you had to think of a game plan, how the hell were you going to find new members when nobody even knows that your club exist? You didn't want to be that girl that _begged_ people to join but if you had to— _no_ , you weren't going to do that. People will join on their own free will within the next two days. You just had to put it out into the atmosphere and pray to the universe that it worked.

Maybe someone will have a sudden interest in learning about one of the greatest art forms in expressing yourself.


	5. 03 ❀ུ۪ nose bleed

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_OVER THE NEXT TWO DAYS,_** no one showed up to the club room afterschool, which was to be expected since poetry club wasn't that popular to begin with. It weighed heavy on your heart but maybe it was time you found a new hobby, something _else_ that would catch your attention and keep you level headed. In truth you just a needed a distraction from yourself. You weren't okay mentally or emotionally, everyday was just a drag and you realize that you just aren't happy. Though you had everything in your life to be happy about.

A family that loves you, a few acquaintances at school that seem to enjoy talking to you, and of course, your talent for writing poetry. Nothing in your life was bad. There are people out in the world that have it way worse so you always felt guilty whenever you felt like distancing yourself from everything.

 _Fuck_ , you couldn't even remember the last time you were genuinely happy. When the upperclassmen were here you found your days filled with a sense of purpose and the eagerness to write a poem everyday afterschool to showcase your deep hidden emotions you wouldn't dare say out loud was an outlet for you.

But that outlet was gone.

You had no one but yourself and in some instance that was okay, you didn't like relying on others anyway. But damn did it hurt, watching the few students who _cared_ about poetry graduate and leave you behind with the many who don't. Now the club room that was once filled with passion and love would be used for ' _Mathematic Arts_ ' as the new sign on the door stated.

You didn't even know what the hell that was. It should be illegal to even put _math_ and _art_ in the same sentence.

With a sigh, you finish packing up the last poetry book into a box. You wanted to pack everything you could since you knew Ninki would just have them throw everything in the room away to make room for brand new things. If your club was going to disband, the least you could is try to salvage all the old poems and books in memory of this once great room that held such creative minds.

You were bent down as you started to pack away the last of the books. Oblivious to the two boys that were outside the door of the classroom trying to catch their breath from running all the way across the school's campus from the gym to the fifth floor. Bokuto and Akaashi took a moment to regain their composure, sweat beading down their foreheads from volleyball practice and the extra workout they got in for just trying to make it on time since Bokuto knew today was the last day to sign up for clubs.

His eyes sparkled with delight as he saw you hunched over, quickly walking into the room to introduce himself, "Hey! (L/N), I was  
wondering—!"

Startled by the sudden voice, you swung your hand around out of reflex. The hardcover copy of the collection _Langston Hughes_ was gripped tight in your hand, smacking Bokuto right in the face.

"Ow!"

You dropped the book in surprise, instantly recognizing who you just hit, "B-Bokuto?! What the he— why did you sneak up on me?!"

"You didn't hear me come in?! Ow! Ow! My nose!"

"I'm so sorry!" You quickly scrambled to grab some tissues out of the box that rested on one of the desks, stuffing it up his nose to stop the blood from getting onto the floor. That's when you noticed his friend behind him, covering his mouth with his hand to contain his laughter.

"Let me take you to the nurses' office!"

  
  
  



	6. 04 ❀ུ۪ welcome to the club

  
  
  
  
  
**_"DAMN,"_** you mumbled as you peered through the glass of the locked door, "I think she went home early today. Leave it to school nurses to not be there when you _actually_ need them."

Bokuto held his head up to stop the blood flow from coming out his nose, looking up at the ceiling with a goofy smile. He couldn't believe that he was actually talking to you now, that same passionate girl with a love for poetry was standing right before him— concerned for his well being. How hadn't he noticed you before? How could someone as pretty and smart as you go unnoticed?

"Are you even listening?" You wave your hand in front of his face, standing on your tiptoes to do the simple action since he was taller than you.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He stared at you dreamily as you lead him over to the windows that were in the hallway, making him lean up against the wall.

"You need to tilt your head slightly _forward_ , not back."

"Right, right." He tilted his head forward, watching as you changed out the bloodied tissues. He was sure he looked a mess but you didn't seem to care, "You don't have to—"

"Please let me, I already feel guilty as it is. Just let me take care of you." Both you and Bokuto blushed at your words. You could feel your face grow hot and the tips of your ears turning red as you stuffed his nose with more tissue. You were so close to him that you could feel his breath on your face, making you mentally note that he smelled of strawberries. Maybe he had something sweet to eat?

"Ah, don't worry," He waves his hand dismissively, taking advantage of your close proximity to admire your face and the tinted blush on your cheeks, "I get hit with volleyballs all the time. Though I don't know which hurts more."

You laughed at that, throwing away the soiled tissues in a nearby trash bin.

"I really am sorry, Bokuto." You wrap your arms around yourself, leaning against the wall beside him, "You startled me."

"It's fine! Really!"

"Why were you in there anyway?" You tilt your head to look at him, "Were you lost or something?"

"No, actually," It was Bokuto's turn to look away now. He couldn't just say that he was looking for _you_. Was that creepy? The last thing he wanted was you to think was that he was a stalker, "I want to join the poetry club and I heard that you're the one that I should talk to."

Your face lights up at his words, "W-Wait, really?"  
Bokuto. _The_ Bokuto wanted to join _your_ club. Were you dreaming?

"Why are you pinching yourself?!" Bokuto puts his hands on top of yours to move your hand away from your arm, pouting slightly at the small red mark that was starting to form on your skin.

"I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming." You state with a smile, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, That day in english class made me want to get acquainted with poetry. I have a thing for learning new words anyway so...I'd like to learn a thing or two about a poem."

"Well then I welcome you to the club!" You couldn't help but laugh at his words. Finding it odd but slightly charming in a sense that he wanted to learn about such things— and learn about them with _you_ no doubt.

"Why are you laughing?" Bokuto smiles at you, "I'm serious! I know people often think of poetry as something trivial but— wait," He tilts his head in thought, "Did I use the word ' _trivial_ ' right?"

"Yes," You giggle softly, "Yes you did Bokuto."


	7. 05 ❀ུ۪ owl keychain

**_THE NEXT SCHOOL_** day dragged on impossibly slow, especially now that you had something to look forward to after school. The other day you had gained the two members you needed in order to keep the club up and running, although you never expected to have Bokuto and Akasshi interested in poetry, you were grateful to have new club members— and potential friends.

The petals from the cherry blossom trees danced in the air from the sudden gust wind, making you tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear as you tapped your pen along the empty page of your journal, unsure of what to write. It was lunch time though you weren't entirely hungry. You ate a little of the bento your mom prepared for you but got full rather quickly, your appetite barely hanging onto a thread. There were so many thoughts running through your mind and you were eager to get them down on paper yet when it was time to actually write, you had nothing.

"(Y/N)!"

You turn your head at the sound of your name, eyes widening slightly when you see Bokuto running toward you with a tray of lunch food and a wide grin.

"B-Bokuto?!"

Clutching your book to your chest, you watch as the energetic boy sat down next to you, "Can I keep you company?"

"Uh, sure," You visibly relaxed around him, leaning your back against the bark of the tree while Bokuto stuffed his mouth full of food, "Akaashi isn't with you?"

"Nah he had some academic studies to catch up on," Bokuto nudged your shoulder playfully, "Why? Do you like him?"

"W-What!?" You shove him away as you felt your face heat up with embarrassment, your whole body feeling hot from such an assumption, "Of course not! I was just asking since you two are always together!"

Bokuto wouldn't admit it to you but he felt a weight lift off of his chest as the mentioning of you not liking his best friend. It was normal for girls to fall at their feet and confess their _undying_ love, it was a split between the charming outgoing Bokuto or the well kept, handsome Akaashi that always seemed to be right alongside him.

Bokuto knew he had a chance to wiggle his way into your heart. That was the real reason why he wanted to join poetry club anyway— learning about poems was just a plus, the real prize was you. The smitten boy couldn't help but look at you with a sweet smile etched across his face as you continued to ramble on, a slight stutter in your words and a flush to your face.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Bokuto cuts off your rant by speaking up before digging into his backpack to fish out something that seemed to be deep within the depths or notebooks and cookie crumbs, "I got you a little something for startling you the other day—!"

"You really didn't have to—"

"But I wanted to!" He holds out his hand, showing you the small owl keychain in his palm. In some instances the owl kinda looked like him— the thought made you giggle and look at Bokuto who was a blushing mess, "Its stupid isn't?"

"No, no!" You take the keychain from him with a smile, gliding your fingertips along the small toy, "It was very thoughtful of you Bokuto, really."

"Wait you like it?!"

"I shall cherish it forever," You nod at his words, hooking the small keychain onto your schoolbag. Letting it be a symbol of your blossoming friendship with the popular boy.


	8. 06 ❀ུ۪ a walk home

**_AKAASHI AND BOKUTO SPENT THE AFTERNOON WITH YOU IN THE CLUB ROOM._** Monday was a good day to them since they didn't have volleyball practice and had the rest of the day to themselves, so you all agreed to meet on the first day of every week, that way you all had the same amount of time to work on poems to share out when you all meet up again.

A whole week seemed like a lot of time but it was the only day the boy's were free, and you were just thankful that the club would remain open thanks to Bokuto and Akaashi being members. The time you spent without them would be good for you to focus on your writing anyway— you gotten out of your element recently and you needed to get your creative juices flowing again.

"(Y/N)!"

You scratched out the words you wrote down on the page with a frustrated huff, turning around to watch Bokuto run up to you with Akaashi following close behind.

"Hey there, watcha writing?" Bokuto tried to peer over your shoulder but you clutch your journal into your chest to stop him from reading anything you wrote, "Aww! Lemme see!"

"It's a sonnet," You tell him while shoo-ing him away, "And it's not finished yet so you can't see it."

"But as your friend I should get a sneak peek!"

"I'll take my leave," Akaashi rolls his eyes as you and Bokuto continued to bicker with one another. He couldn't help the small smile that was on his face as he watched the two of you, the back of his mind wondering why Bokuto didn't muster up the courage to ask you out yet, "See you guys tomorrow."

You wave goodbye to Akaashi while holding onto Bokuto's head in the other, stopping the boy from grabbing your journal out of your hand.

"I won't show you mine then (Y/N)!" Bokuto stuck his tongue out, walking ahead of you with a huff.

You couldn't help but laugh at his childish words as you jog toward him so you could match his step, "That's good! Save it for _next_ Monday."

"You completely missed the point," He whined, "You're supposed to be begging me to see it."

"Unlike _you_ Bokuto, I can be patient." You slung your schoolbag over your shoulder after tucking away your journal, "Do you live this way?"

"No," Bokuto shook his head before turning to smile at you, "But I want to walk you home..if you don't mind of course!"

How could you say no to face like that?

"I don't mind."

With a triumphant grin, Bokuto proceeded to talk to you about any and everything that came to his mind. From how stressful classes were getting to how excited he was for the volleyball season. You laughed alongside him, enjoying his soothing presence that was like a breathe of fresh air.

Being with him made you realize how much you actually enjoyed his company— even though he was a complete buffoon at times.

"Oh look! A playground!" Bokuto mused, his child like eyes sparkling with delight, "I didn't know there was one down this street."

"How old are you again?" You tilt your head, trying to understand why he was always so happy over the _littlest_ things.

"Oh come on," He nudged you, "You're telling me that your inner child doesn't get excited at the sight of a playground?"

You gave him a pointed look, "That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you."

"Pfttt, I'll race you to the swings!"

A gust of wind goes past you as Bokuto took off running toward the swing set, his hollers and jumps with glee filling the night air making you shake your head in disbelief. Despite the scowl on your face, you took off running toward the playground as well,

"No fair Bokuto! You got a head start!"


	9. 07 ❀ུ۪ unexpected sleepover

**_BOKUTO AND YOU SAT ON THE PAIR OF SWINGS._** The pout that was on your lips from your ultimate defeat in the one sided race was clearly evident, making the boy that sat next to you to laugh lightheartedly, "Truth or dare?"

You kicked out your legs, letting the swing sway back and forth as you gripped the thin metal chains along the sides, "Truth."

Bokuto swung back and forth in thought before he finally looked at you again with his usual smile, "Tell me what goes on in your head. Like... what do you often think about?"

' _You_ ' was what you wanted to say but decided against it. It was too soon, too early in your friendship to start following what your heart wanted. But even though you wouldn't say it out loud— it was true. You did think about Bokuto more often then you'd like. Maybe it was his warm presence or his bright smile that made you feel weak in the knees whenever you saw him. Or the way he'd sulk and get frustrated whenever he couldn't understand something in class.

The way your heart sped up just from a simple look from him confirmed that you _liked_ the boy. Though you couldn't act out on these emotions because then you'd be relying on him for happiness.

"Just school stuff really.." You tell him, which was _partially_ true. "And then the future, since it's so unknown I often think about what it could be, what it _will_ be."

Bokuto nods in understanding at your words, "Wow, I guess I should be thinking about the same thing huh? This is our final year," after a moment he just shrugs, "I know I should probably be more concerned about it but honestly? I just want to live in the present."

You looked up at the stars in the sky, the small specs shining like a million diamonds in a dark room.

"Thinking about the future and what the next steps are just makes me stressed," Bokuto continues, "You should try living in the presence (Y/N)! Forget the future for now, live your life until the time calls for you be serious."

Turning your head in his direction, you were met with his bright gaze and smiled softly. A part of you coming to terms that a boy like him with so much potential would never be in your shoes, would never understand that the future was unknown for you because you weren't sure that you _wanted_ a future to begin with.

But in this moment you shared with Bokuto, you realized that thinking and living in the present wasn't such a bad idea. Especially with him next to you.

After star gazing for a few more minutes, Bokuto walked you home the rest of the way. The bright moon causing your shadows to dance along the sidewalk as you walked alongside him.

Eventually you made it to your doorstep, the both of you finding it hard to say goodbye.

"Thank you for walking me home Bokuto but it's almost ten, don't you live far from me?" You fiddled with the fabric of your skirt, glancing up at him as he smiled down at you to ease your concerns,

"I'll be okay! You don't gotta worry about me— woah! Where are we going?" Bokuto let you drag him inside your small home, his words falling short as he wonders what you were up to.

"Spend the night with me," You whisper bluntly, making a deep red blush fall over the boy's cheeks as he tries to register what you said, "You can leave early in the morning but it's late now, just stay the night."

"W-Would your parents be okay with that?" Bokuto tugged on his shirt collar, his body feeling suddenly hot.

"They don't have to know, now hurry up." You took your shoes off at the door, grabbing him by the wrist to quietly lead him up your stairs and past your parents bedroom. Bokuto's footsteps were _loud_ thanks to his shoes but you both made it to your bedroom undetected— thankfully your parents were heavy sleepers.

Bokuto bounced around your room like a kid in a candy store, his eyes fall upon the pictures your had along the wall with a million questions coming out of his mouth. You were too busy feeling flustered to even acknowledge his never ending in questions.

There was a _boy_ in your _room_. Your heart was practically jumping out of your chest.

"Are all these awards yours?" Bokuto awed your award wall with a smile. All the medals and small trophy's you won from creative writing events were glistening upon the shelves, "Wow, you really are amazing (Y/N)!"

Your stutter over your words, flustered from his compliment, "J-Just grab a pillow and go to bed!"


	10. 08 ❀ུ۪ two tickets

**_BOKUTO HAD ALREADY SNUCK OUT OF YOUR HOUSE EARLIER THAT MORNING._** you awoke to an empty room and an empty a heart, apart of you wished that you could've at least said goodbye but you knew that you would see him later on in the day. Pushing aside your thoughts of Bokuto, you took your morning medication and went on your way.

When you made it to your homeroom class, students were out of their seats and mingling with one another. a few greeted you and you returned the greeting with a warm smile, taking your seat behind Bokuto who was snoring up a storm, drool hitting his desk as he slept.

You chuckled at the sight before poking him with the sharp end of your pencil to wake him. He jolts awake, quickly wiping the drool off his face before beaming at the sight of you, "(Y/N)!"

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," You smile at him, "Was the floor uncomfortable? You seem pretty tired."

"Oh no! I'm tired because I stayed up reading your poetry journals that sat on your bookshelf," Bokuto explains, scratching his chin in a clueless manger as he noticed your eyes widen, "You write really good!"

You whack the top of his head with your notebook, your whole body heating up with embarrassment. Those poems were from when you were in junior high, they were nothing but love confessions, "Bokuto!"

"Ow! Whaaaaa!?"

"So you just stayed up to read them while I slept? Y-You big creep!" You puff out your cheeks as you leaned back in your chair, hiding your face behind your hands. You felt like you wanted to cry into a hole and die.

Bokuto laughs softly, rubbing the top of his head, "I'm sorry! What can I do to for you to forgive me?"

You instantly stopped your dramatic antics and leaned your elbows against your desk. You rested you chin in the palm of your hand as you batted your eyelashes at him with a pout, "You couldbuy me some milk bread during lunch and I can _consider_ forgiving you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want." Bokuto avoids your gaze since his cheeks were dusted pink. He couldn't help but admire your beauty, every time you looked at him it was like he forgot how to breath all together.

Since this morning he had been mustering up the courage to ask you out— using Akaashi as a practice dummy. It was an utter fail because Akasshi kept rejecting him and breaking character every time he laughed. But now he was right in front of you, _nothing_ was holding him back except for himself. There was nothing he should be nervous of, the worst thing you can say is 'no'.

Bokuto turned all the way around in his chair, tapping his fingers along your desk, "Hey, (Y/N)?"

You hummed a reply, highlighting important notes into your notebook.

"Um," He swallowed the lump in his throat and fought through his nervousness, "So I have two tickets to this firework festival.."

"Oh really?" You glanced up at him before turning the page in your notebook, "That should be fun. I hope you and Akasshi enjoy yourselves."

"No, I mean," _damn_ , _he was butchering this,_ "I have two tickets and I was wondering if you wanted to go...with me?"

"Oh," You brought your notebook up to cover your face, feeling flustered all over again, "L-Like a date?"

"Like a date," He confirmed with a bright smile that made you want to melt into your seat right then and there.

"I'd love to!" A few students heads turned your way at your sudden outburst but it felt as if it was only you and Bokuto in the classroom. He reached over to pluck your notebook from your hands so he could put it back down on the desk,

"Ya' know," Bokuto stared at you dreamily, not bothered by his other peers that started to whisper and assume things, "You're cute when you get all shy, (Y/N),"


	11. 09 ❀ུ۪ firework festival

**_"OH, OH! (Y/N), TRY THIS!"_** Bokuto shoved a new savory treat into your mouth with a beaming smile. You could barely keep up with the amount of food he was making you try but everything he had made you taste so far was extremely good, "You like it?"

You cover you mouth with your hand as you nod enthusiastically, "It's very delicious."

"Alright, that was the food from the forty seventh stand," Bokuto draped his arm across your shoulders to pull you closer to him, the sudden contact made your whole body feel hot, "And now we have abouttttt twenty two more stands to eat from!"

Just the thought of eating anything else while you were so full in this moment made you feel queasy, you weren't sure if your stomach would allow anything else within it.

"How about we set up the picnic blanket?" You suggest, enjoying the way his fingers linked with yours as you spoke, "We could get a good spot before the firework show starts."

"Great idea!" Bokuto drags you off of the boardwalk and toward the beach. He was in such a rush that you had to hurry behind him, all the while kicking off your shoes so not much sand would be in it once this was all over.

You help set up the blanket and gather all of the food that Bokuto bought to spoil you with despite your worry of him spending too much money on you. Most of it went into his stomach anyway but it was the thought that counts.

"Have you ever been to a festival?" Bokuto asks with that breathtaking smile you were starting to grow fond of.

"A long time ago," You tell him, your shoulder grazing his as your fingertips touched one another. You felt flustered at the intimacy but his body was _warm—_ just like his presence. You found yourself slowly getting addicted to his laugh and smile, it made you happy being next to him. And you haven't been genuinely happy in awhile,

"When I was little my parents use to take me all the time."

"Not anymore?" Bokuto looks at you, munching on ikayaki.

"They're so busy now," You play with your own food with a slight frown, "We don't go out as often anymore."

Bokuto's heart nearly popped out of his chest at the sight of you looking so sad. It was an expression he _never_ wanted to see on your face, especially when he got to see what your genuine smile looked like, "We can go to every single one!"

"Really?" You laugh at his enthusiasm, "And will they allbe dates?"

"Every single one!"

He quickly waves his hand dismissively, scratching the back of his head in fear he was being too forward, "They don't _all_ have to be dates if you don't want them to be. It could just be two friends hanging out or—!"

You kiss his cheek to stop his rambling, "It's okay, I look forward to every single one."

Was this heaven? He must have ascended to heaven because the teenage boy was on cloud nine. His cheek probably resembled a tomato but he didn't care, not when the moonlight was hitting your skin perfectly and highlighting every feature on you beautifully.

Your eyes met his longing gaze and you couldn't find it in yourself to look away. The both of you started to lean in slowly just as the fireworks began to pop off in the background though as loud as it may seem— you didn't hear it. In this moment it was just the two of you.

The rest of the world was on pause as Bokuto reaches up to cup your cheek tenderly so he could close the small gap between you two with a sweet kiss.


	12. 10 ❀ུ۪ i like, like you

⚠️ smut warning!  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** _BOKUTO HANDLE YOU LIKE A FLOWER._** His rough hands explored your body delicately, a small smile on his face as he dipped his head in the crook of your neck, trailing kisses and sucking along your soft skin to leave love bites that he could admire come morning.

You honestly didn't expect to rent out a room at a love hotel tonight but the evening called for it. Bokuto had pulled together a wonderful date that you would remember for many years to come and it swelled your heart with happiness and desire when he made the move to kiss you under the sparkling lights of the fireworks.

One thing lead to another and the both of you found yourselves making out on the large bed that was decorated with scented rose petals in the shape of a heart. The lights were dim, adding a soft glow to the rim and your features as you sighed blissfully.

"I'm..uh," Bokuto spoke suddenly, lifting his head from your neck with an evident blush on his cheeks, "I'm new to this so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong."

"I'm new to this too," You tell him honestly, meeting his gaze with a soft smile of your own to hide the nervousness you felt. It's not that you didn't _want_ to have sex with him but it was just a new territory of your life you never thought to explore. Though right now you were happy that all your first, would be with Bokuto— you only hoped he felt the same.

"We can..both figure it out together then." Bokuto's words were soft, just like his touch as he helped you strip out of your clothes, tossing them over his shoulder as he licked his lips absentmindedly at the sight of your bare body in front of him, "You're so gorgeous."

At the feeling of his stare, you made a move to cover yourself but Bokuto wouldn't let you, his grip on your wrist tightened slightly, forcing your hands above your head as he leaned down to kiss the stretch marks that marked your body.

"Bokuto.." You whined, bucking up slightly against his hold as he chuckled. His lips brushing against your stomach before moving further down. He released his hold on you after a few moments, settling in between your thighs to gaze at your dripping sex.

Testing the waters, Bokuto glided the flat of his tongue along your folds, a hum of appreciation leaving his mouth as he closed his eyes. His hand grips your waist, pulling you flush against him as he sucked and licked at your pussy as if it was his last meal.

Bokuto wasn't a saint— like other teenage boys his age he was guilty of watching porn every now and then. He could only image what it would be like but now he was living in the moment, now he wouldn't have to imagine anything because you trusted him with your body. That thought alone made Bokuto's dick hard, making it throb in his pants in want.

Though he wanted to focus on you and your pleasure so his mini Bokuto would just have to wait.

" _Fuck,_ B-Bokuto.." You tangled your fingers in his hair, a string of quiet moans leaving your lips at the unfamiliar sensation, "T-That feels good.."

"Yeah?" Bokuto lifted his head up from your cunt with a lopsided grin, the shine of your essence on his lips and chin making you feel embarrassed, "I'm glad since I don't really know what I'm doing. But _fuck_ , you taste so good."

Lifting one of your legs over his shoulder, he got back to work, sucking on your clit harshly and rather lewdly do to the sucking noises that bounced off the walls of the room. You tossed your head back against the pillow in pleasure before lifting your head up again to see Bokuto staring at you intently. He was watching your face contort in pleasure, mentally taking notes on what made you moan the loudest and legs shake.

Bokuto enjoyed the sight of you crumbling before him, it boosted his ego and gave him confidence to continue what he was doing. His grip on your thighs was rough, his fingertips digging into your plump flesh but not so much to where it hurt. He forced you to stop moving your hips so you could just lay there and take everything he was giving you.

"I-I feel weird, w-wait, Bokuto!"

"It's okay, just let go baby, cum for me," Bokuto kept up with his ministrations, adding a finger into your quivering cunt to stretch your walls a bit before adding another one. He worked his tongue on your clit all the whole pumping those two fingers inside you, a low groan sounding from his throat as he felt you clench around his fingers before you came right on them, " _Fuck_ , that's it."

The scream of pleasure that ripped through your throat had your whole body trembling, the after shock of it all had you mewling out Bokuto's name. The boy could only watch in awe, the fabric of his boxers feeling sticky due to the amount of precum he let out.

"Bokuto," You reached for him and he instantly went into your arms, his chest flush against yours as you kissed him sweetly, not bothering by the taste on his lips.

"You think," Bokuto kissed your lips again, grinding against your hips so his hardened bulge rubbed up against your swollen clit, "You can take my cock now, princess?"


	13. 11 ❀ུ۪ seeing stars

⚠️ smut warning!  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** _BOKUTO HAD HIS HANDS RESTING BESIDE YOUR HEAD._** He loved the sight of his thick cock slowly pushing into your small hole that seemed to take him earnestly. Your velvety walls clamped down around him as he bottomed out inside of you with a low groan, "Fuck, ( _y/n).._ you're taking me so well.."

You let out a gasp at the stinging pain, digging small crescents into his back with your nails, "B-Bokuto.."

"I'm sorry princess," Bokuto leans down to kiss the tears that slid down your cheeks away gently, before moving to your neck to suck on your skin in an attempt to distract you, "Do you want me to stop..?"

You shake your head, fighting through the pain you felt with heavy pants as you tried to relax your lower body. _why the hell did he have to be so big_?

"Relax for me," Bokuto nips at your ear, trying everything in his power not to move his hips because of how good he felt. This was about _you_ , not him, "I got you."

Bokuto brought his head up from your neck to kiss your lips sweetly, both of your tongues exploring each other's mouths as he slowly pulled out a bit to thrust back in. The whine you let out at the feeling was addicting and he couldn't help but want to hear more.

After a few moments, your body seemed to relax, making it easier for him to rock his hips into yours in a steady rhythm. Your moans got louder and with each thrust Bokuto's name fell from your lips, the sight of your face contorting with pleasure had Bokuto letting out a moan of his own.

"There you go baby.." Bokuto sat up on his legs, putting one of your legs over his shoulder as his movements started to feel more natural, "Such a good girl for me."

The praise had a pleasurable shiver going up your spine, your head falling back against the pillows as you stared up at Bokuto with watery eyes. The sight of him kissing your ankle so tenderly while he pounded you into the mattress made your head spin, " _Ah~!_ Bokuto!"

"Hm?" He smiled down at you, licking his lips in concentration as he hooked his hands under your knees to press your legs into your chest, angling his hips better to hit that spot inside you that had your eyes rolling into the back of your head, "Are you feeling good?"

"B-Bokuto—ah! Wait! It's—!" You moan loudly, this new feeling bubbling up inside you as you felt Bokuto's dick reach deep within you to the point you could've swore you felt a bulge in your stomach.

"You're c-clenching around me," Bokuto tossed his head with a groan, the sweat the glistened his forehead and the way his lips were slightly parted made him all the more attractive, "You're going to cum princess?"

You nod your head vigorously, that same overwhelming feeling from earlier building up within you as you took everything Bokuto was giving you, " _Ah~_!"

Bokuto chuckles at the sight of your cum around his dick, his thrusts never faltering as your legs tremble and toes curl from the mind blowing orgasm you had. His grip on your thighs tightened as he chased his own release, fucking into you so hard to the point you were seeing stars.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." Bokuto reached up to grip the headboard, feeling himself near the point of ecstasy.

Tears fell from your eyes from the overstimulation but you took it like a champ, wanting Bokuto to feel that same blissful feeling you felt. After a few moments, Bokuto releases his white load into the condom with a loud groan, slowing pulling out of you after he spilled every last drop.

Breathless and sweaty, the both of you tangle up into each other's arms to share a slow kiss.

Bokuto drags his hand down your thigh gently, gazing up into your eyes with adoration after he breaks away from the kiss, "I'll run you a bath."


	14. 12 ❀ུ۪ sweet beginnings

**_BOKUTO SHOWED UP TO SCHOOL THE FOLLOWING WEEK WITH A BIT MORE ENERGY THAN USUAL._** He was happy, practically glowing as he made his way down the hall to his first class of the morning. His fellow peers noticed the change in him, how Bokuto seemed a bit more extra today than usual and they couldn't help but wonder what interesting events happened over the weekend to make him act like this.

"Akaaaaashi!" Bokuto nearly tackled his best friend as he saw him in the hallway, "Do you notice anything different about me this morning?" The ace flexed his muscles, doing a little spin for a nonchalant Akaashi who could really care less.

"No," Akaashi states before slinging his schoolbag over his shoulder, "Don't you have to get to class—?"

"Can't you see that I am now a _man_ in a relationship?! Emphasis on man." Bokuto tapped his chin while zoning out in deep thought, "I think I used that word right."

Akaashi raised his eyebrow, "So you and (Y/N) are official, congrats."

"Why aren't you more surprised?!"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, if I had a dollar for every glance you two would make at each other, I'd be rich."

"Well," Bokuto places his hands on Akaashi's shoulders dramatically before bowing his head, "I owe it all to you. If you hadn't pushed me in the right direction and put on that wig to help me practice— ow!"

Tears pricked at the corner of Bokuto's eyes from where his friend suddenly kicked him, making him clutch his side in silent pain.

"Get to class!"

"Right, right." Bokuto waved him off with a pout that was quickly replaced with a smile once you walked past him and into the classroom, and like a lovesick puppy he followed behind you.

"Goodmorning Bokuto," You greeted him, your smile seeming to sparkle in the sunlight thanks to your seat being next to the back window, "Did you make it home okay?"

"Yeah, I did." He hurriedly answered you while rubbing the back of his neck sheepish before taking his seat in front of you, only to turn his whole body around in his chair to face you, "How are you feeling?"

You looked down as you pulled your notebooks from your book bag, feeling a bit embarrassed as you were unable to meet his gaze since you knew the context behind his question. The pair of you explored the new world of sex together _all_ weekend, and your body was finally feeling the side effects of that.

"I'm fine," You tell him with a small teasing smile, "A little sore but.."

Bokuto's cheeks turned pink at your words, he hid his face in his arm that rested on your desk as he let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, guess I couldn't help myself?"

You laugh as you take a seat at your desk, tapping his nose lightly with the end of your pencil as he gazed up at you.

"You busy after school?"

"No, why?"

"I was hoping you'd come and be my personal cheerleader during volleyball practice," Bokuto says, his face showing an expression of excitement, "I'll work harder knowing you're watching me."

"You should work hard regardless, Bokuto." You chuckle, resting your chin in your hand, "But sure, I can come watch."

"To be honest, I just want to spend more time with you," Bokuto slowly inched his fingers toward yours before lacing them together, his hand feeling warm against yours before he turned around in his seat just as the teacher came walking in.


End file.
